


American Horror Story: Flappy Bird

by TheGirlWithTheDragonTalesTattoo



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, Flappy Bird - Fandom
Genre: AHS, Android, Crossover, Fluff, Gaming, Gen, apps, flappy bird - Freeform, game, iPhone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheDragonTalesTattoo/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheDragonTalesTattoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new member of Miss Robicheax's Academy for Exceptional Ladies. And this gal is irresistible. You could even say she's...addicting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrival

The air is stifling as I exit the taxi, and the overcast skies of this new city remind me that within New Orleans lies a dark but powerful group of young women. The women in this “school,” if you could really call it such, posses gifts of such magnitude that I shiver slightly as I approach the front door. “Miss Robichaux’s Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies” the sign on the gate states. Taking a deep breath, I raise my hand to the ornate door knocker and bring it down with a thudding finality. 

“Why hello...” Says the butler before suddenly catching his breath and seeing me for the first time, for who I truly am. 

I suppose I should explain myself, shouldn’t I? You can’t see me as you’re reading this but I have no doubt if you could you would recognize my glowing golden skin, full red lips, and bright enticing eyes. My first name is Flappy, last name Bird. I have no legs and my one arm is a pringle, but no one can stay away from me for long. I had no clue I possessed this powerful gift of seduction until very recently. A friend, actually, realized one day how irresistible I had become. As he tapped absentmindedly nearby, he noticed my body rising and falling to the beat of his tapping. It enticed him. He giggled gleefully and tapped harder. I rose higher and fell more suddenly. This made my friend even giddier. It was then that I could tell, he would never be able to put me down and I feared for my life. I quickly gathered by things and boarded the bus from my small town to the city of New Orleans, Louisiana. I knew what I was. I was one of them, the girls from the news who gathered at Miss Robichaux’s under their new supreme Miss Cordelia Goode. I, Flappy Bird, was a witch. And a damn powerful one at that. But back to the story...

The butler had barely opened his mouth when he beheld my glistening form. Dumbfounded, he opened the door even wider and ushered me in. The house was filled to the brim with young women, each one more powerful than the next. Their gifts were growing each day under the gentle gaze of Cordelia Goode. I found my place in one of the upstairs bedrooms and put away my belongings before heading downstairs to finally get to know my peers. Dinner was served sharply at 6 pm. 

“Hello ladies. I’m sure you’ve all had a long and exhausting day exploring yourselves and what you can accomplish. I am still, as I say each night, so proud of each and every one of you.” Cordelia beamed and started to sit down in her seat at the head of the long table. Until she noticed my presence on the far side of the room.

“Oh, but who do we have here? My girl, you are...incredibly beautiful. God, why am I saying that? Horribly inappropriate. I’m so sorry. Please. Introduce yourself my dear.” 

“Hello Miss Cordelia. My name is Flappy. Flappy Bird. I’ve come here from a far off city to be with you all. I couldn’t stand my life alone with all of this power I have inside of my...and outside of me as you’ve noticed” Blushing I sat down trying to will away the dozens of stares I could feel piercing my small, round frame. 

“Welcome to New Orleans Flappy. We are so so happy to have you here with us. I am excited to see the power you speak so highly of.” Said our supreme. 

“You won’t be dissapointed. I promise. Once you witness what I have in store for you all, you’ll never forget my effect.” 

I stated this with confidence, smiling at the thought of being in an environment of young witches who could appreciate who I was. Smiling, I dug into a bowl of gumbo with my tiny pringle arm and thought of the excitement that was sure to come my way soon.


	2. Sizing Up The Competition

“So. Flappy is it? Interesting name.” The girl to the left of me stops eating and listens in. 

I glance next to me and swallow a bite of spaghetti, feeling myself blush. 

“Thanks. It’s short for Flappina, it was my grandmother’s name. What’s your’s?” I ask. 

“I’m Zoe Benson. Co-President of the witch’s council. I saw you arrive today. I apologize about our butler. He seemed quite...perturbed. But don’t worry about him. As long as he has his doll collection upstairs he’ll leave most of us alone. To be honest, I think we freak him out a bit, but he’s extremely adept at observation. Anyone who get’s him to take a double take has to be powerful.” 

Zoe smile and winks, stands up, and leaves the table, signalling all of us to head upstairs and turn in for the night. I rise from the table and follow the other witches. Before I reach the second landing, however, I feel a tug at my pringle arm. Standing in a doorway is a group of hooded figures; menacing yet hauntingly elegant. They pull me into the dark confines of a second floor bedroom and my vision goes black. 

The first thing I see as I awaken is the face of a young girl, no older than 10 wearing startlingly red lipstick and breathing onto my face. Coughing, my vision still blurred, I try to lift myself up realizing quickly that a number of tight restraints held my body in place. Over the next few seconds I fully regained consciousness. I was sitting on a bed surrounding my candles. The smell of smoke and something metallic filled my nostrils. No less than fifteen witches surrounded me and they hummed a deep, rhythmic tune. 

“What’s wrong with you people?! Why are you doing this to me? LET ME GO!” I scream, struggling against the restraints. 

I hear the door open and bright, white light streams into the room. In that split second of blinding light, I see how familiar each of the witches faces are. They were all at dinner, eating in peace just a few hours...then again, I could be wrong...I seem to have lost track of time. Realizing this, I begin to cry. Hot tears fall onto the sheets but instead of soaking the fabric, a sizzling noise sounds. The witches around me stop their humming and stare, baffled, at the holes my acid tears have eaten through the mattress, sheets, and bed frame. 

“In the most terrifying of situations, a true witch shows her strength. Congratulations, Flappy Bird, you’re one of us now.” 

Cordelia opens the door again and walks out of the dark room. Before she left, I could have sworn her eyes had an eerie, mystic quality, as if she was watching a scene unfold in her mind that no one else could see. Soon I would understand that look and appreciate its consequences. For now, I floated off to bed, exhausted and rattled but grateful that my prowess as a coven member had held true after all.


End file.
